Cartoon Heroes' Dimensional Crisis Part 1
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Cartoon Heroes: The Series |season = 2 |production = 209ab and c |broadcast = TBA}} Cillian Darcy visit a dimension who looks like his,but a different one.He then come across the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Fireside Girls.Meanwhile in a different story,Emily and Kiki (of this dimension) encounter a strange cloud. 'Episode Summary' Cillian arrived in a world which he remarks that it looks like his Danville.He walks around for a few while until he saw the Fireside Girl Lodge.Inside the lodge,the Cutie Mark Crusaders are having a conversation with the Fireside Girls about the CMCs always ended up following Emily and Kiki to several alternate dimensions.Just as they talk,Cillian comes in and greets them with Scootaloo asking "Who the heck is he?').Cillian recognizes the Fireside Girls due to having meeting them in his dimension.He introduce himself to the CMCs and then walks away,telling them that he's here 'visiting'. Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki,after helping Emily-2 with her mission,encounter a small black cloud.The cloud runs away and they started following it.On the other side,Cillian encounters the other EKDC cast,he immediately recognizes Phineas and Ferb (who,in actuality don't know Cillian since they're from this universe).He then notices some Villianizers across the street and head over to the Tri-State Area."Well that was kinda weird" said Buford. Cillian arrives at the city and use his Power Sword to fight them.Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki are still following the black cloud until they ran into Candace,who promised Stacy that she'll meet her at the mall. In the city,Cillian finished beating up the Villianizers and saw Candace.He recogizes her due to him knowing her back in his dimension.However,this recognizing moment id cut short when the Stacy from his dimension contacts him using the Commcator and remind him that his mission in this dimension is to find the monster that have used the Cillian Darcianic RipZipper to get to this dimension and find all of those pieces that have scattered around this dimension. Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki are still following that black cloud and they come across the Cutie Mark Warriors who has a pice of the RipZipper.They give it to them though,thinking that it doesn't do anything.Emily spotted the cloud and chase it again.On the other side,Cillian found a piece of the RipZipper and then he head inside the Googleplex Mall,hoping to find the piece in there.Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki are still chasing that black cloud.After several attempts to catch it,thay got tired and decides to rest for a while. In the Googleplex Mall,he finds the Villianizers attacking the mall.He once again battles them.He saw Candace and Stacy being cornered by the Villianizers and quickly head over there and rescue them.He then takes his leave,claiming that he's just doing his job.Candace and Stacy are left confused about what had just happened. Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki are confronted by Emily-2 who told them she got a feeling that something is going on around this universe.At the city,several Vilian-Monsters are attacking the people around Danville.Cillian showed up just and battle them.On the far side,the Cutie Mark Crusaders are watching them. Cillian then uses the Power Card to power up his Power Sword and destroy them with Mighty Slash.The CMMs watch in awe and awesomeness.Cillian believes that this is the work of the Dark Monster.He quickly leaves the scene as fast so that he could collect more of the pieces. Meanwhile,the black cloud watch the view of the Tri-State Are above the building,Emily and Kiki showed up,attempting to catch him once more 'Songs' *Black Cloud On The Run 'End Credits' reprise of Black Cloud On The Run. 'Background Information' *This,along with the next episode,is a crossover between Cartoon Heroes and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis and they're counted as a Cartoon Heroes episodes (though Cillian made a cameo in three episodes of Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series). *The episode took place after the EKDC episode Xiaolin Scoot-down and before the episodes That's So Emily and Katie in the House 'Continuity' Category:Cartoon Heroes: The Series Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis